Shy Girl
by Midnight Blood Wolf
Summary: When Olivia's Gram leaves for a school year. She lives with Sydney, the family friend, until Gram comes back. But when they move in to David's, Sydney's boyfriend, house. What will Wen, David's son, and his band think of this shy girl. (Suck at summaries sorry.) (POLL CLOSED) (ON HOLD)
1. Prologue

**So this is my first Fan Fiction. This will have things from the book and the movie. I hope you readers like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: CastersRCool does not own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Olivia P.O.V.**

Hi I'm Olivia White. I am fifteen years old and am going to Mesa High school in a week to start grade ten. I live with my Gram but since she is gone for a few months, I'm staying with a family friend named Sydney. Speaking of which here comes Sydney now.

"Good Morning, Olivia." she said cheerfully.

"Morning Sydney." I replied a bit grumpily.

"Olivia, I have some news that I hope you will be okay with". I wonder what news she's going to tell me. I slowly looked up from the table and stared at her, nodding for her to continue.

"Well Olivia, you knew that I have been dating David** (Sorry can't remember his name)** and well he ask me to move in with him. So you will be moving in as well". I just stared at her from across the table, but I must have looked worried because she said "Oh, and don't worry he has a son named Wendell who's about the same age as you, and a daughter named Georgie who's seven".

Great not only am I going to a new school, I have to deal with my past, and now "this". Looks like it's going to be an interesting year for this shy girl.

**And that's the prologue of my first fan fiction.**

**Wen: Why did you call me Wendell.**

**CastersRCool: Because it was Sydney speaking.**

**Wen: Oh…..**

**CastersRCool: (rolls eyes) anyway please review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here is the FIRST chapter in my story (due to the first one being a prologue). Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: CastersRCool does not own Lemonade Mouth book or movie.**

**Wen P.O.V.**

"Wen, wake up and get dressed. Sydney is moving in today!" Yay, what a great way to start the day…. Just kidding, my dad's girlfriend is coming to live with us isn't great at all. That's not even the worst of it though. Sydney is bringing another teen into this house, my house. She's all ready intruding and now she's bringing a teen into this. What am I going to do? Well if a teen is coming I hope it's a guy then at least I might be able to relate to them.

"Wen you coming. Breakfast is ready"!

"Yeah dad I'll be right down," I replied trying not to sound to bitter.

I quickly got off my bed, put a pair of jeans and a shirt on, and then ran down stairs to breakfast. Georgie, my little sister, was already there. See looked as cheerful as ever, considering that it was only 8:30 in the morning.

"So Wen, do you hope that the teen coming is a boy? Because I think that they're going to be a girl." I looked at my sister and smiled thinking that "boy is she going to be wrong."

"Well Georgie, since you think that they're going to be a girl, and I think it's going to be a boy. How 'bout I pay you five dollars if you're right?" I said with a smirk. She seemed to think about it for a while, and then said "Okay Wen I will take you on that deal". She held out her hand and we shock on it, now all I had to do is wait.

**This line is Bob the magical time traveling line: time skips to 4:30pm**

I was now lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking about what to do when I got a text from Stella. Stella is the leader/rebel and lead guitarist of our band, Lemonade Mouth. There are two other people in the band, Mo our bassist and Charlie our drummer.

From Stella

Wen is Sydney over yet? And have u found a lead singer/song writer?

To Wen

From Wen

No and no but Sydney is supposed to be over soon.

To Stella

From Stella

Ok bye

To Wen

I sighed and put my phone done on my dresser. The teen and Sydney should be here by now. Then I heard my dad down stairs calling me.

"Coming!" I yelled.

I came down stairs and saw Sydney.

"Hey, Wendell. How have you been?" She said politely.

I scowled at her and looked around for the new teen. Once I find the teen I'm going to need to clarify some ground rules.

"Oh, Wendell you might want to meet Olivia. She should be outside."

I just gave her a look then glanced at Georgie. Damn I thought I had her, now I lost five bucks.

"Pay up Wen," Georgie giggled at me.

I rolled my eyes and walked outside, Georgie by my side, and looked for this "Olivia" character. Then I saw a girl who had curly blond hair. Great, an idiot blond I thought to myself. I walked up and I had to say she was kinda cute.

"Hi, I'm Wen," I said blandly.

"I'm Olivia; it's nice to finally meet you," She said sweetly but quietly and shook my hand. Sydney and my dad walked out of the house towards us. Everyone said hello to Olivia and dad showed her to her room, which was across the hall from mine and beside Georgie's. Everyone was starting to get settled in but I was thinking on how to confront Olivia about butting into my family.

**Bob the magical time traveling line is back: time skip to 10:30pm**

I finally figured out my plan and was thinking about it when I walked by the kitchen. I heard Sydney talking to my dad about Olivia.

"Sydney, I think Wen thinks that Olivia is an idiot and you didn't tell me that she was so shy," my dad was saying.

"David, Olivia is extremely intelligent, and has had a hard past so she pushes people away and is shy. So she may be reading a lot but that's what she loves to do." After that I just left to go talk to Olivia. I walked up stairs and knocked on her door, then opened it to find her reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ on her bed. She looked up at me and asked what I was doing here.

"I came to say that can't believe that you would butt your way into my family with Sydney."

"I'm not butting into your family. I was staying with Sydney while my Gram is away. So no need to be rude or harsh Wen," she said while looking at me.

"Oh, well then night, I guess." I turned around and walked out of her room closing the door behind me. I sighed and went to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about Olivia and then I remembered I had a band meeting tomorrow. I slowly fell asleep.

**Olivia P.O.V.**

That was weird when Wen** (Please no pun intended)** walked into my room and said I was butting into his family. I continued to read until I checked the time and it was 10:45pm. I might want to get some sleep; first day of school is tomorrow. While I was falling asleep, my mind kept on wandering off and thinking about Wen and my new songs.

**Aww aren't are love birds nice**

**Wen: I do not love her!**

**Olivia: Umm and I don't love him either**

**CastersRCool: One I was joking. Two when did you to get here?**

**Wen and Olivia: ….**

**CastersRCool: (Stares at them then slowly turns to readers) Well there you have it my first chapter to my story. Please review, comment, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**P.S. P.O.V. means point of view.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello Fan Fiction readers. I would like to thank you all for reading/reviewing/and following my story. Now onwards to chapter 2...**

**Disclaimer: CastersRCool does NOT own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Stella P.O.V.**

"Stella, wake up you're going to be late"! I jolted up from my bed, when I heard my mom shouting at me. What time was it? I looked at my alarm, 8:30am. I ran out of bed, my school's bell rings at 8:45am I have fifteen minutes to get dressed and get ready to go. So I zoomed to the bathroom brushed my teeth, hair, etc. Then grabbed my _Question Authorities _T-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans, ran out of my house, and to school.

"Hey, Stella what are you doing at school so early?" I heard Charlie say to me. What does he mean by early?

"Umm, Charlie what do you mean by me being early"?

"Well Stells it's 8:30am at the moment," Charlie said as he looked down at his watch. What its 8:30am! My mom tricked me, she must have change my clock and then called me.

"Miss Penn **(This is Stella's last name from the book. They changed it in the movie I think) **your shirt is inappropriate for school. I believe I have given you a warning on your first day, now you have detention," Principal Brenigan said to me as calmly as ever. I sighed as he handed me a detention slip, I hope everyone else is having a GOOD morning.

**Wen P.O.V.**

Apparently, when I woke up, Olivia was already gone on her bike. I was fairly happy about that but then I realized I had to go as well. I walked there to find Stella getting a detention slip. I smirked.

"Stella, you're the only person I know who can get detention this early in the morning," I said to her.

"Shut up, Wendella," she said smiling at me. I frowned.

"Why do you cal-"

I was cut off by Stella saying, "So, Sydney moved in and who is the teen?" I just blinked at her then scowled.

"The teen is a girl and her name is Olivia. She seems like she's going to be very annoying, and she is really shy," I replied kind of cruelly.

"Well, I would love to meet her," Stella was saying with a smile. **_RING! _**The bell just rang, time to start class.

**Bob the magical time traveling line (makes ghost sound): time skip to second block aka 10:15am**

Here I am in science half paying attention to the teacher's lecture on astrology.

"Mr. Gifford would you care to explain why Pluto is a planet," my teacher, Ms. Clarke, was saying to me.

I was startled and blurted out "Pluto isn't a planet, **(technically Pluto is a dwarf planet)** are you stupid?" She stared at me, and then motioned for me to come and get a detention slip at the front of the class. I sighed, got up, took the slip, and sat back in my chair all in one swift motion. When I got back to my desk, I slammed my head on it praying that this class be over soon.

**BOB: time skip to lunch, 11:25am**

I walked in to the cafeteria and was glad that my science class was over. I saw Stella waving me over to a table where Mo and she were sitting.

"Hey, Wen did ya here that are own goody-two shoes here got detention too," Stella said smirking at Mo, who rolled her eyes.

"Guys I just saw a really cute girl," Charlie said as he ran up to us.

"Oh, who is it? What does she look like," I said before taking a bite from my chicken sandwich, which didn't go unnoticed by Stella and received a disgusted look.

"I didn't get her name, she had curly blond hair and I think she was the new girl." Charlie was excited about the girl, but I knew who it was. I glared at Charlie.

"I know who it is." This received stares from everyone in the band, and I continued. "It's Olivia, the girl who moved into my house with Sydney," I stated. After I said that, everyone was quiet.

**Olivia P.O.V. (I know I need to put her in more often)**

Here I am, half way through the first day of school. I'm now at lunch, wondering what I'm going to do. I already ate my lunch, and now have only an apple left. I spotted the janitor's closet, and with book and apple in hand, I went inside to read. I sat down beside the door and a stack of brooms.

"I'm nobody. Who are you? Are you nobody too? You got that right," I said reading to myself. I took a bite of my apple and the stack of brooms beside me fell over. I scrambled to pick them up, when the door opened and the principal handed me a detention slip. I took it then thought great I must be the only person in the world who can get a detention on the first day of school.

**Time skipping to: after school 3:00pm**

I was told that detention was in the basement, in the new music room. Who puts a music room in the basement? When I got down to the basement through an elevator, I suddenly realized that I had no idea where I was going. A kid, wearing what looked like a lab coat, came up to me.

"Hey, you look lost. Can I help you find something?" The kid asked me.

"Umm, I'm looking for the music room," I said quietly.

"Oh, then just follow me," he said as he started to walk. He saw that I wasn't following and motioned for me to come with him. I gulped and started to follow. As we walked, I noticed all the clubs that weren't cheerleading or athletic were down here.

"This is my stop. The AV club, just go down this hallway and music room is there. Good luck," he said as he turned around to help some other people. Why did he wish me good luck? I started for the door, but stopped when I saw a _Mel's Organic Lemonade _machine. I put a quarter in and took a sip before heading into the room.

**Wen P.O.V.**

I'm in detention with my band, and we all can't start our detention until the last person comes in. The door to the "music room" opened and I saw who the last person was. Olivia. How the heck did she get a detention? She's new.

"Hey, that's the girl I was talking about at lunch," whispered Charlie from beside me.

"I know, that's Olivia," I whispered back. I saw her head to the only open seat in the front beside Mo. Miss Reznick, the music teacher, was saying all the rules about detention and that if we break any we get another day of detention. She told us to clean while she went to go talk to Principal Brenigan. Charlie started to tap on his desk and moved to a drum set, I went to the piano, Stella to an acoustic guitar, and Mo to a cello. We all started to play a song without words until Olivia started to sing.

_Na Na Na Na Na, Na Na _

_Take a look around_

_Who would have thought we'd all be here?_

_So let's mess around_

_Cause the future is unclear_

_We got nothing better to do_

_We just trying to get through_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you hear me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah _

_All we have is now_

_Let's make the most of this_

_Come on and break it out_

_So everyone can hear it_

_They don't have to understand_

_But we'll make them if we can_

_Do you hear me?_

_Are you with me?_

_Yeah_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Let the music groove you_

_Let the melody move you_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_When we're stuck and can't get free_

_No matter what we'll still be singing_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_It's all we got_

_We gonna use it_

_Feel the beat and just let go_

_Get the rhythm into your soul_

_Let the music take you_

_Anywhere it wants to_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn up the music_

_Yeah_

I was shocked. Who knew Olivia could write and sing songs? Miss Reznick came in and told us to be quiet. She pointed at Olivia and said…

"Olivia, you have a beautiful voice. Your band it's a gift".

"I'm not in there band," Olivia said very quietly.

"Well you should be in the band," she was saying to Olivia.

"Is detention over?" Olivia asked.

"Yes it is now". And with that Olivia ran to the door and left. Looks like Stella may have found a lead singer.

**So there you go, chapter 2. I know that's not exactly how it went but this is Fan Fiction people. Anyway please review/ comment or leave constructive criticism and I'll try to have chapter 3 up as soon as I can.**

**CastersRCool out, peace. **

**P. for Ray being nice or a jerk is in my profile.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my fellow fanfictioners. I'll be brief, I would like to thank everyone who reads/reviews/follows my story. And here comes chapter 3.**

**Disclaimer: I CastersRCool do not own Lemonade Mouth or anything with it.**

**Stella P.O.V.**

Who knew the shy girl could sing? We need her in the band, now all we need is a band meeting. Oh, wait we were supposed to have one today. A smile grew on my face.

"Guys, we are having our band meeting right now. No exceptions," I said kind of demandingly. Everyone nodded and we started to head for Dante's from the basement. When we got to Dante's and ordered a pizza, we all sat down getting ready to discuss things about the band. I guessed that Wen knew what I was going to say because he shifted, uncomfortable, in his chair.

"So, everyone we need to get Olivia in the band. Wen since she lives with you, I would like you to ask her."

"What! Why me? I don't even like her. Plus she won't listen or we will just start an argument," Wen said while not looking at me or anyone else. Hmm, I think Wendella has a crush on a certain curly blond haired girl.

"Well, you could apologize to her," I said matter-of-factly. He sighed and looked up at me.

"I guess I could," he mumbled to no one in particular. With that I celebrated in my chair.

**Wen P.O.V.**

I saw Stella dancing in her chair because I said I would talk to Olivia. I got up from the table before the pizza even arrived, everyone at the table just looked at me.

"I'm going to go home. Dinner at my house will be ready soon and I need to do homework," I lied through my teeth. I just didn't want to have to deal with Stella dancing happily in her chair any more.

"Okay," everyone said with a smile. I waved goodbye and headed for the door.

**Bob's time skippin' to: 5:00pm (when he got home)**

I walked in the door to my house. Georgie was at a play-date/sleepover with a friend, and my dad and Sydney were out. My dad said I could have a sleepover with the band at our house. So I texted them all saying so, they all replied saying they would be over at 7:00pm. I sighed what was I going to say to Olivia. I made my journey up the stairs to my room to think about it, when I heard Olivia working on a new song. I peeked through her door; she had a computer app that lets you play the piano and she started to sing quietly.

_Tryin' hard to fight these tears_

_Crazy worried_

_Messin' with my head this fear_

_I'm so sorry_

_You know, you gotta get it out_

_I can't take it_

_That's what bein' friends about_

I walked up behind her as she wrote the lyrics down in a notebook.

"Hey, Olivia," I said kindly. She jumped and turned around. Guess she wasn't expecting me.

"Hi, Wen, What do you want?"

"I want to say I'm really sorry for the way I treated you when you first got here," I said it as if I had done it a thousand times.

"Apology accepted," she said smiling at me. I smiled back; guess Stella was right I was the one being a jerk all along.

"Oh, and the band is going over for a sleepover. If you want to join us or something," trying to act casual. She giggled and said sure. I smiled and she smiled back. That smile and just couldn't get enough of it, that's when I blurted out.

"I like it when you smile," I could feel my face heating up. She blushed and looked down at the floor. I turned around, embarrassed, and walked out into my room across the hall. I closed my room's door and slammed on to my bed. Now I was hoping that she would come down stairs for the sleepover. What's wrong with me?

**Time skippin' to: 7:00pm **

I stayed in my room till seven, trying to avoid Olivia. That's when I heard the doorbell being impatiently rung. I opened the door and the band jumped on me. Why did I not expect that?

"Guys, I can't breathe," I choked out from below Charlie. Everyone hopped off of me. I got up and motioned for them to come into the living room.

"Okay, let's play Truth or Dare," Stella said evilly. Everyone nodded in agreement. I hoped Stella didn't choose me first.

"Wen truth or dare," Stella said to me. Of course she chooses me first.

"Truth," I said kind of scared on what she was planning. She thought for a moment.

"Do you have a crush and do we know her," she smiled. She's planned something with the rest of the band.

"Yes and yes." After that everyone went by the time we got back to Stella. I wasn't really paying attention to the game; I was focused on the stairs. I was disappointed because Olivia hadn't come down yet.

"Wen, Wen. Hello, WEN!" Stella yelled in my face.

"What," I said startled.

"Truth or dare."

"Dare," I said without even thinking. Oh wait a minute Stella was asking me, oh no.

"I dare you to go up stairs and bring Olivia down here," I was about to protest, but Stella cut me off. "I don't care what she's doing just bring her down here." And with that I got up and went up stairs.

**Stella P.O.V.**

I can't believe he is actually doing it. I know he has a crush on Olivia. I heard someone talking up stairs. I heard Olivia yell hey like she was surprised. I looked at the stairs and saw Wendella carrying Olivia over his shoulder. She was carrying _The Secret Garden_ in her hand. Guess she was reading when he came. He walked over and put an annoyed Olivia down, he mumbled an apology to her.

"Glad you could join the party, Olivia," I said with a smirk. I received a death glare from Wen, protective much.

**Olivia P.O.V.**

Wen brought me down to his sleepover and said sorry that he carried me down while I was reading. I guessed it was a dare because he asked Mo, I think that's her name, and she asked Charlie, who asked Stella. Stella then turned to me and asked me truth or dare. I stared at her considering the question.

"Truth," I replied. She smiled evilly. Did I make a mistake choosing truth?

"Do you have a crush on someone and do we all know him?" What's her angle? I saw Wen give her a death glare again. Why did he keep doing that?

"Umm, do I have to answer?"

"Yes, yes you do." I frowned and said.

"Yes I have a crush and yes you know him." Everyone including Wen stared at me mouths gaped. It was like they didn't expect me to answer. I started to feel uncomfortable because the person I had a crush on was right next to me.

**Wen P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe she had a crush. I mean I have a crush on someone, but we all know the person, that could be anyone. Olivia asked Charlie, who asked Mo. Mo asked me. I was relieved she wasn't as evil as Stells, Right? I said truth when she asked me.

"Do you have a crush on anyone in this room and who is it?" I stared at her. Who knew she could be so evil? Stella and Mo high fived each other, so they did plan this. I smiled nervously and said…..

**And that is where I'm cutting this chapter off. Enjoy the cliffhanger. I know you all pretty much have a good idea who it is but I might change it (Laughs evilly). Thank you again for reading please review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Don't forget to vote on my poll.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo fellow writers or guests. Again thank you for all the support everyone has given me by reading my story. This chapter is the same day and same time it answers the cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: CastersRCool does not own Lemonade Mouth. I only own the plot of my story.**

**Wen P.O.V.**

Everyone was waiting for me to say that my crush was in the room and who it was. But I decided to lie instead and I don't care if Stella attacks me later because I'm lying. But before I could say anything Olivia got up to go switch her book to _Beautiful Creatures_, and left the room.

"My crush is not in the room." Well not any more I thought to myself.

"Wendella dear you still have to say who it is. Right Mo?" Stella said while looking at me, and smirking. Curse her. Mo nodded. I sighed.

"My crush is ….."

"What stop mumbling and answer the question Wen!"

"I said my crush is Olivia," I said it quickly hoping that they wouldn't hear me. But by their, huge toothy smiles, I knew they heard me. I felt my face heat up, so I hid it in my hands. Olivia entered the room again, book in hand, and sat down next to me. She looked at everyone then at me. I hope this night is over soon. But after I answered everyone wanted to go to bed.

**Bob skipping down to: 8:30am**

I woke up with Charlie's hair in my face. Everyone was up, well besides Charlie, who I woke up with a shove. Stella was standing over me smiling.

"Morning Wennie the Pooh, we are about to start practice." I stood up and walked over to my keyboard. We all started to play but we couldn't get the beat.

"Charlie, it's a simple four-four beat," Stella said while holding her electric guitar. The next thing I knew she was jamming out on it.

"I can't do this!" Mo shouted and started to walk off. Stella stopped her and told her to be quiet. Olivia came down stairs and looked at us like we were insane. Mo and Stella started to argue again, and Olivia came and sat on the stairs, watching us. I started to play my keyboard, Olivia looked up at me and smiled, I smiled back. She got up and walked over to Mo, who was about to leave, and put a hand on her shoulder.

_Can you see me?_

'_Cause I'm right here_

_Can you listen?_

'_Cause I've been trying to make you notice_

_What it would mean to me_

_To feel like somebody_

_We've been on our way to nowhere_

_Tryin' so hard to get there_

_And I say_

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_I'm so tired_

_Of being invisible_

_But I feel it, yeah_

_Like a fire below the surface_

_Trying to set me free_

_Burnin' inside of me_

'_Cause were standing on the edge now_

_It's a long way down_

_But I say_

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_We will walk out of this darkness_

_Feel the spotlight glowing like a yellow sun_

_Ohohohohoh (Ohohohohoh)_

_And when we fall we fall together_

'_Til we get back up and we will rise as one_

_Ohohohohoh_

_Oh!_

_We're gonna let it show!_

_We're gonna just let go of everything_

_Holding back our dreams_

_And try_

_To make it come alive_

_C'mon let it shine so they can see_

_We were meant to be_

_Somebody (Somebody)_

_Somebody, yeah (Somebody)_

_Somehow_

_Someday_

_Someway_

_Somebody_

_Ooo Oh_

"Olivia did you really write that," Stella said surprised. Olivia nodded.

"Will you join the band Olivia," I said it, I was surprised I did. Everyone looked at me, then at Olivia.

"I would love to but I have stage fright," she said shyly. We all started to beg her to join, then she said fine and that she would try. That's when we all started to celebrate by dancing. Charlie grabbed Mo as his partner, and I grabbed Olivia. She was surprised but we all started to dance randomly and started to hum _Turn up the Music_.

**Skipping to: 6:30pm**

We finally have a lead singer and someone to help write songs. Future is looking bright for Lemonade Mouth. But wait we don't really know much about her. I got up from my bed and knocked on Olivia's bedroom door. I told her that we had a band meeting soon and that I needed to talk to her about something. She nodded, and followed me into the living room.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked nicely.

"Why did Sydney say you had a hard past," I questioned. I saw her tense up a bit.

"Wen I'll tell you when the time is right," she said to me very quietly, almost a whisper. I just nodded and she left me sitting there wondering. I looked up at the clock it was 6:45pm we needed to get to Dante's for the band meeting. I ran and told Olivia, she smiled and we left.

**Olivia P.O.V. ****At Dante's**

We had a band meeting at a pizza place. I was really nervous about singing for a band. We all sat down at a table waiting for Stella to tell us what the plan was.

"Ok so I booked us at Halloween Bash and Rising Star," Stella said very excited. I nearly spat out my drink. What was she thinking? How are we going to do that? I looked, like I was shocked, at her, she simply shrugged.

"How are we going to play the bash Mudslide Crush is playing," Mo asked. Thank you Mo, you may be my savior.

"And we are opening for them," Stella stated-matter-of-factly. Mo you are no longer my savior. Stella high fived Wen, am I the only one worried about this. Everyone, except Wen and I, started to dance in their chairs. I guess so; I slammed my head on the table. Then I got up and started to leave Dante's, Wen followed me.

"Hey where are you going Liv." Liv is that a nick name for me. I turned around to face him.

"I'm going home to sort things out," I replied shortly.

"Well, you should come back. I know their dance can be annoying but you get used to it," he said as I looked him in his amazing hazel eyes. I nodded and we slowly went back inside Dante's.

**And that's it for chapter 4. I got a little Wenlivia in there; I'll try to get more in later. I'm going to include Scott and Ray in the next chapter probably. Anyway please review bye for now.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Bonjour, people, Thanks again for everyone reading my story. **

**Disclaimer: Does not own Lemonade Mouth only owns the story plot.**

**Wen P.O.V.**

After chasing Olivia down and heading back inside Dante's, everyone was finished their dance. We now needed to discuss what we were going to play at the bash. I could tell Olivia was nervous about singing.

"So what are we going to play at the bash," Stella said looking at all of us.

"We could make a new song, Olivia and I," I said it because I knew we could. Olivia looked at me like I was crazy, I just shrugged.

"Good idea, Wendella. You two could make a song for us," Stella said smiling. Everyone nodded in agreement. With that we all said goodbye and left for home.

**Olivia P.O.V.**

After the meeting Wen and I walked home. There was an awkward silence in the air as we walked together. Wen was the one who broke the silence first.

"So, any ideas on a song?" Was he serious? It was his idea to write a song together. That's when I turned on him.

"It was your idea. Shouldn't you have an idea for a song?" I was yelling, which I don't do often. He was taken aback at my fierceness.

"Well I just thought you might have already had one," he said trying to stay calm, but I could hear the edge to his voice.

"Great, so you just guessed that I had a song. Perfect." I said it sarcastically. I started walking again, well more like speed walking. He matched my pace.

"Why are you so mad? I thought that maybe you would be happy for once and not always so isolated," he said as I tried to walk faster. I was getting even angrier at him.

"I'm done just don't talk to me for the rest of the night," I said still angry. He stopped walking and then started again when I was a head of him. Why did I even join this band?

**Bob always skipping through time: 8:30pm at home.**

I didn't talk to Wen for the rest of the night from the time of getting home to now. I was hoping I got to keep it that way and stay sitting in my room reading, _Beautiful Darkness_, but no Wen just had to tell David, who told Sydney. Who in the process talked to me about the band, Wen, and so on. I decided to talk to Wen tomorrow morning, since today was Friday. It was now 10pm so I went to sleep.

**Wen P.O.V. (8:30am Saturday)**

I was up before Olivia, which I was happy about. The only other person up was my dad, who I wanted to talk to about something. I found him in the backyard watering the grass.

"Hey dad can I ask you something," I said kind of nervous.

"Sure, what is it?" He said while not looking up. What was I going to ask him? How can you tell a girl is crushing on you or you to her?

"Umm, never mind I'm going to go look it up in a book," I said while turning around. Yeah a book called what, _How to tell a girl is crushing on you. _Or _Teen boy guide to life: When your crush hates your guts._ Yeah I'll find a book like that in the library. I rolled my eyes just thinking about it. I'm an idiot. I walked inside and found Olivia sitting down at the table talking to Georgie. When she saw me, she got up and walked out into the backyard. Great still getting the silent treatment.

"Georgie is she still mad at me." She nodded, I sighed. Why did I have to put her on the spot and make her write a song with me?

"You could say you're sorry Wen," Georgie said to me sweetly. I got to hand it to this kid, she's smart. I got up from my chair and went outside. I found Olivia writing in her notebook.

"Hey, Liv, I'm really sorry about putting you on the spot to write a song with me," I said rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. She looked up at me and smiled, she accepted my apology. I walked over and sat down next to her. We started to work on a song where I had a rapping bit in it...

**Okay this is the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it's so short, I've been sick, had homework, and writers block. I'll add Ray and Scott in the next chapter (most likely).**

**Bye for now, CastersRCool**


	7. AN

** Hello people of fanfiction I'm sorry if you thought this was a chapter, but it's not. I know I haven't updated as quickly as usual but I have writers block and am very busy with projects at the moment. Sooo I'm going to say now that I will try to have chapter 6 up ASAP. I would also like to thank everyone who review or followed my story.**

** That is it for now,**

** Sincerely, CastersRCool**


End file.
